The invention relates to a device for ejection of boxes through an exit of a container, comprising a transport mechanism which ejects the boxes one by one.
In a known device of the above kind (U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,948) the boxes are arranged in a vertical stack in an upstanding container. Downward movement of the boxes in the container is obtained by the force of gravity. Just before ejection of one of the boxes the remaining stack of boxes tends to tilt with respect to the container so that there exists a considerable risk that the remaining boxes will jam in the container. The risk of jamming increases when the container is somewhat inclined with regard to the direction of the force of gravity during ejection.